Quest to be the Best: Sinnoh
by ATypicalNumber
Summary: Ash continues his quest to complete the Pokedex and be the champion of each region, this time, in Sinnoh!
1. Return to Sinnoh

**Sinnoh time!**

Ash and Dawn arrived in Sinnoh early in the morning. They both got off the bus and saw a woman waiting for them. She was wearing a long black coat and had long wavy hair. She saw the two and walked up to them.

"Why, hi, Ash, Dawn! How was your trip?"

"It was really good!"

"Don't forget long. How've you been, Cynthia?"

"I've been just jolly. I heard you're on your way to completing the Pokedex."

"You've heard correct!"

"Well, keep in mind that some of the Sinnoh Pokemon won't be easy to catch, like the Pokemon of space and time."

"Dialga and Palkia? I already caught them!"

Cynthia's eyes shot up.

"Where? I haven't seen you catch them when you were in Sinnoh last time."

Dawn stepped in. "On the way here, he told me about what he saw in Hoenn. Mysterious rings were transporting legends from other regions to Hoenn. That's probably where he caught Dialga and Palkia."

Cynthia smiled. "I also heard you beat Steven. I heard he's no joke."

"He's not. I won without losing a single Pokemon!"

"Incredible! Well, if you're coming for me, I won't let up."

"I hope not!"

"Look at you, all grown up and serious. Well, I'll see you soon. Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

"Ash! I know where you can start on the Sinnoh Pokedex!"

"Lead the way!"

Dawn led Ash to Route 201 which was around the corner from Professor Rowan's lab. There, they witnessed a Piplup, Chimchar, and Turtwig playing in the forest.

"Isn't it awfully rare to find starters in the wild?"

"Yeah, but I only need one starter here."

The starters noticed the trainers and walked up to them. Chimchar and Turtwig were reluctant to interact, but Piplup instantly took a liking to Ash. Ash smiled and tapped it with a Pokeball and caught it.

"Ash, I know that you only needed Piplup to complete the Sinnoh starters, but now Chimchar and Turtwig look sad!"

"Don't you have a Piplup they could play with?"

"Not anymore. Piplup evolved into Empoleon after you left. I don't know if they'd be scared of a fully evolved Piplup or if they'd be friends instantly."

"Hey, look!"

Suddenly, another Piplup ran out of the grass and got the two starters' attention. Chimchar and Turtwig seemed to instantly forget what just happened and went to play with the Piplup.

"Well, that worked out nicely!"

"Yeah! Well, you can evolve Piplup while you work on the Pokedex."

"I see what you're saying! Thank you for your help!"

"No problem. I'm going to visit Professor Rowan. Remember, no need to worry!"

Dawn ran off, leaving Ash alone on Route 201.

"Well," Ash said, "Time to get busy."

So far, Ash didn't have many Pokemon registered in the Sinnoh section of the Pokedex. He started by catching a Bidoof. He evolved it into Bibarel while catching a Kricketot and Kricketune. He caught a Shinx and evolved it into Luxio. Both Piplup evolved into Prinplup when he caught a Luxray. Afterwards, he helped a Budew, and in return, it allowed him to catch it. He caught both Roserade and Roselia in a flower field; he thought it would be the perfect gift to give Serena. In a cave, he caught a Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat in one go, which motivated him even more. In the same cave, he encountered a shiny Onix. You could imagine his surprise when it evolved into a golden Steelix. He revived a fossil he found into a Cranidos and with some training, evolved it into Rampardos. He challenged a Shelldon and Machop to a strength battle that he won with Geodude, and caught them. After even more training, he had a Bastiodon and a fully evolved Machamp. He explored another forest and found more Pokemon. At a nearby lake, he caught a Psyduck and Golduck; he caught a Burmy and evolved it into a Wormadam and Mothim. He caught a two Wurmples; one evolved into Silcoon and Beautifly; the other evolved into a Cascoon and Dustox. Nearby, he befriended a Combee which he evolved into a Vespiquen. He had to chase down a Pachirisu before it befriended him, and evolved his previously owned Buizel. While he walked down Route 205, he caught both Snellos and Gastrodon, along with a Cherubi and Cherrim. After catching Drifloon and Drifblim, Ash caught a Buneary that didn't like Pikachu as much as Dawn'. At a Pokemon Center, Ash did a quick trade with Dawn to get her Lopunny in the Pokedex. In Eterna Forest, Ash caught a mischievous Gastly, a prankster Haunter, and a jolly Gengar. While he was at it, he caught a a Misdreavus, Mismagius, Murkrow, and Honchkrow. Finally, Ash returned to the Pokemon Center. He was halfway done with the Sinnoh Pokedex already, but he planned to go sightseeing the next day.

 **The next day...**

"Hey, Dawn! What are we doing today?"

"Believe it or not, we're going to Mount Coronet! Are you excited?"

"Yeah! It's good to take a break."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Viewpoints

**Chapter 2!**

 **In the Kanto region...**

"Dad, this Ash you're talking about...even if we know he's in Sinnoh, how can we get his attention?"

"Silver, my boy, here's how."

He showed Silver a TV screen showing Serena's performances.

"Um...we watch a Pokemon performance?"

"No, son. You see, this girl is Kalos queen and Ketchum's girlfriend. Think about it: the Kalos queen and Champion dating each other. Apparently they've known each other since Oak's summer camp, so they've got quite a history. And based on how Ketchum treats her, it's obvious that he cares a lot about her. So, if we get this girl and threaten him with her, it's practically guaranteed to work!"

"I don't know, Pops. Isn't this a little too extreme?"

"Son, if you've been through what we've been through with this boy, you'd understand."

"Okay..."

"Great! Now, we've sent a spy in Hoenn who's supposed to be a Pokemon performer. She's going to get Serena's trust and eventually, WHAM! Captured!"

Silver said nothing as he continued to walk with Giovanni.

 **In Sinnoh...**

Ash was on his way back down Mount Coronet with Dawn.

"Who knew that there were so many unique Pokemon up there?"

"I certainly didn't!"

They had reached the base of the summit.

"Hey, Ash. Maybe we should catch up. If you still want to complete the Pokedex, I can help you!"

"Are you sure? It's going to be pretty time-consuming!"

"Come on! I've had to spend all day chasing a Pachirisu. I'm sure I can handle hunting Pokemon."

"All right! I've made it to the halfway point of the Sinnoh Pokedex."

"In one day?!"

"I know, I can't believe it either!"

"You're still as amazing as you were last time you were here."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself!"

Dawn blushed.

"Well, let's get started."

 **In Hoenn...**

Serena stepped off the train and was greeted by May.

"You must be Serena! I'm May!"

"Ash told me about you! Thanks for helping him out here!"

"No problem! So I heard you're going for the title of Hoenn queen!"

"That's right!"

"So, Lisia has competition and so do I!"

"You perform?"

"That's right! I've almost gotten the title of Hoenn Queen, but Lisia's Altaria is no joke!"

"I think I can win."

"I think you can too. But I'm not going to let you!"

"You're on!"

May and Serena walked towards Littleroot Town.

"So, who are your performing Pokemon?"

"Um...Sylveon, Pangoro, and Delphox."

"Mine are Blaziken, Beautifly, and Blastoise."

"Now, if I can recall, Blastoise is a Kanto Pokemon, right?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Ash and I first met at Professor Oak's summer camp! He taught us all about the three starters."

"Incredible!"

"Thanks!"

"Well, why don't we update your team?"

 **In Sinnoh...**

Dawn and Ash spent the afternoon catching up on what happened in the past five years. Dawn had also helped Ash catch more Pokemon.

"Hey, Ash, I found a Purugly!"

"How convenient! I just caught a Glameow!"

Ash caught the Purugly, and the two continued searching for Pokemon. Dawn checked a nearby lake.

"Hey, Ash! Have you caught a Goldeen, Barboach, or Whiscash yet?"

"Nope! Go, Gyarados!"

Gyarados landed in the water, and the sight of it scared the three Pokemon so much, they were frozen with fear.

Ash threw three more Pokeballs and caught the Pokemon. Gyarados gave him the Pokeballs.

"Thanks Gyarados!"

"I thought Gyarados were blue!"

"This is a-"

"SHINY?! THAT'S LIKE A-"

"1 in 8,192 chance? I know!"

"That's impressive."

"Thanks!"

"Well, according to Paul's completed Pokedex, the next Pokemon are Chingling, Chimecho, Stunky, and Skuntank."

"How did you get Paul's Pokedex?"

She winked.

"I have my ways..."

Dawn remembered the time she kissed Paul, and while he was distracted, swiped his Pokedex.

"Dawn? Dawn?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of how I got the Pokedex."

"Well, I didn't see a flashback, so do you want to keep going?"

"Let's."

 **Back in Kanto...**

"Hello? Yes. Good. Thank you."

"Whatcha doin', Giovangie?"

"It's Giovanni, Archie, and I'm communicating with our spy."

"I'm just glad this isn't my girl we're blackmailing. It'll feel good to get revenge on that brat!"

"I know it will."

"So what's her name?"

"Her name is Amelia. She's in the possession of a shiny Dragonair. She's been using that Dragonair ever since it was a little Dratini to win local tournaments when she was young. She's also a seasoned battler."

"Smart. But when do we get the kid?"

"In time, Archie. In time."

"Hey, Dad! Who exactly is the spy that's getting Serena?"

"I'll show you, Silver."

Giovanni showed Silver and Archie a picture of Amelia holding a trophy from a performance. Silver's straight face turned into a smile. Archie whistled.

"She looks nice. How old is she?"

"Sixteen, just as old as the boy."

"Hey, Dad, can I go to Hoenn?"

"Why son?"

"Well...if two people work to sabotage Serena, then there's a higher success rate," Silver lied.

"That's my boy. Archie, take him to Hoenn."

Silver walked away.

"Giovanni, he's-"

"Fooling me? I know he's attracted to Amelia and he's going to Hoenn to try to get her attention. It's what boys do."

"Looks like there's no fooling you..."

Archie walked away as Giovanni continued to formulate the plan.

 **Back in Sinnoh...**

"All right, so that's Stunky, Skuntank, Meditite, Medicham, Bronzor, Bronzong, Ponyta, Rapidash, Bonsly, Sudowoodo, Mime Jr., Mr. Mime, Happiny, Happiny, Chansey, Blissey, Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable," Dawn counted. "We only have fifty left!"

"Perfect. Thank you so much for your help, Dawn."

"No prob! Anything to help a friend."

They continued to walk, searching for the next Pokemon.

"Ash, how does it feel to date the Kalos Queen?"

"It feels amazing! She's beautiful, smart, courageous, and strong! What more could you want?"

"Good point. Paul's still figuring out our relationship, but I'm glad he's trying."

"Me too."

"How do you think Serena's doing?"

"She's probably with May in Hoenn. She knows exactly what to do when it comes to performing."

"Hey look! There's a Chatot!"

"Good eye!"

 **Back in Hoenn...**

"So, what are you going to do here, May?"

"I'm going to get this Pokemon's attention for you!"

They were sneaking up on a sleeping Milotic so Serena could add it to the team.

"I think I can get its attention better..."

"Fine! You try."

Serena quietly released her Pangoro.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Serena turned around and saw a boy with red hair approach them.

"Milotic are beautiful, but strong. I prefer you interact with it before you battle it."

"Thanks, but, who are you?"

"My name's Silver. I've come from Kanto for...urgent business."

"I'm-"

"Serena, the Kalos Queen. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you! This is May!"

"Hello, May."

"Hi, Silver!"

"Anyway..."

Silver walked up to the Milotic and laid a hand on it. Milotic's eyes shot open, and it immediately jumped into a lake.

"It escaped!"

"Wait for it..."

"The Milotic emerged from the water and prepared for battle."

"Now it's ready for battle."

"Thanks, Silver! Let's go, Pangoro!"

 **In Sinnoh...**

"Only ten left!"

"Let's save the rest for tomorrow."

"All right, then!"

The sun was setting, and Ash and Dawn walked to a nearby lake.

"Ash, are you sure you don't want to catch one more?"

"Yes! I'm beat."

"Well, Manaphy lives in this lake, so when you're ready, you can catch it."

"Thanks. That saves me the trouble of having to look for it."

"Sure! Well, I've gotta go. Paul and I were going to see Cynthia and Steven battle as a date."

"You're going to Hoenn?"

"No. We're watching the battle from his house."

"OK. Have fun!"

With that, Ash headed to a Pokemon Center and slept as sound as a log.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Sinnoh Completionist and New Friends

**In Hoenn...**

"Gee, thanks, Silver! I never thought you could catch Milotic that way!"

"No problem. How long have you been performing?"

"About three years."

"No wonder you're Kalos Queen. That sounds like a lot of practice."

"It was."

"Hey, Silver," May said, "Are you joining the Hoenn Performer League?"

"No. I'm just here on urgent business."

"That's understandable. You look very serious. Hey, we've reached Lavaridge Town. There's the performance hall! Aren't you going to watch the performances?"

"Sure. I'm sure my Umbreon would love your performances." With that, Silver released his male shiny Umbreon, who seemed ready for anything. However, what May and Serena didn't know was that Silver and his Umbreon had been for so long, that they could have telepathic conversations at will.

"Perfect."

They walked in the performance hall and May and Serena signed up for the Master Class trial against Lisia. Just as they were finishing, a girl with a female Espeon and shiny Dragonair walked in.

"Excuse me. I'd like to sign up for the Master Class."

"You too? We're joining too. I'm Serena."

"The Kalos Queen? Something tells me you won't be easy to beat."

"I'm May."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Amelia and these are my partners, Espeon and Dragonair."

"Wow, a shiny Dragonair," May noticed, "How long did it take for you to catch this?"

"I'm also a breeder. It took a lot of eggs. And who are you?" Amelia asked Silver.

"I'm Silver."

Amelia smiled. "Nice to meet you! I hope you enjoy the performance."

Meanwhile, Umbreon was transfixed on Espeon. He couldn't help staring but managed to look away when she looked in his direction. The performers then entered the Contest Room. Umbreon walked with Silver to the stands.

 _"Looks like we have the same problem."_ Silver told Umbreon.

 _"What?"_

 _"You seem to have feelings for Espeon, don't you?"_

 _"Um-no..."_

 _"Lying won't do you any good. Admit it."_

 _"Fine, you caught me. She's just so beautiful! And I get to see her perform!"_

 _"Well, I do have some feelings for Amelia, but we need to remember, she's Dad's spy. I'm just glad she's never heard of me."_

 _"I just hope I can make a good impression on Espeon. Can we go watch her perform now?"_

 _"Yes."_

The two found their seats and the performance began.

 **In Sinnoh...**

It was noon. Ash didn't care about the time, though. He only had ten Pokemon left to complete the Sinnoh Pokedex. He immediately got to work as soon as he stepped outside. He caught Tentacool, Tentacruel, Feebas, and Milotic in a lake. Next, he went back to Mount Coronet and caught a Snover, an Abomasnow, a Sneasel, and a Weavile. He only had two left. He went back to the lake Dawn showed him, and quickly gained Manaphy's friendship, and caught it. He checked his Pokedex, and found out that there were two Pokemon he hadn't caught.

"Two left!"

He gasped and remembered the adventure with Shaymin. Dawn, having returned to the Gracidea Patch to catch Shaymin, traded Shaymin to Ash for the entry.

"Thanks, Dawn, and congratulations on catching Shaymin."

"Thanks. I know who the last Pokemon you need is!"

"Who?"

"Remember Giratina?"

Ash's eyes shot up as he remembered his battle with Blue, Giratina in Gary's form.

"Yes. Do you know where to find him?"

"Well, he's not in Sinnoh. Maybe he's in Hoenn?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Wait, take Palkia and Dialga with you. They may have something to do with it."

"Good idea! Bye, Dawn!"

"See ya!"

Ash boarded his shiny Noctowl and flew back to Hoenn. He passed by Lavaridge Town, and decided to pay Serena a visit.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Ash, are you okay?"

"Exhausted. Dawn and I've been out all day searching for Pokemon. We caught over fifty."

"I understand if you're tired. May and I will be performing at Lavaridge Town tomorrow."

"Sounds exciting. I hope you win, Serena."

"I do too! But get some rest. Good night, Ash."

"Good night, Serena."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Ash stopped and bought some flowers for Serena, and entered the performance hall. Although he wasn't able to get in since the stands were full, he watched the entire performance from the lobby. Serena's performance was the last one; she dazzled the crowd with style, and her Pokemon reflected her elegance. He couldn't resist smiling. Finally, they announced the winner: Lisia. Serena did, however, get second, and Amelia and May were tied for third. When they emerged, they were all wearing smiles.

"Ash! I never thought I'd see you here!"

Ash gave her the flowers.

"The performance was beautiful! I'm sorry you didn't win..."

"Don't worry. I'm glad I got second on my first try!"

"Hi, May. How did the performance go?"

"It went fantastic! I thought that it would be enough to get second, at least."

Ash held his hand out in a handshake to Amelia.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Ash. Kalos and Hoenn champion."

Amelia shook his hand and smiled.

"You have an amazing girlfriend, you know."

"Thanks. Wait-where's your shiny Dragonair? I only see Espeon."

"We had actually practiced the routine so much that as soon as the contest was over, he didn't want to move at all, so he's in this Luxury Ball."

Amelia showed a Luxury Ball, and Ash smiled.

"I see."

"That was a fantastic performance."

The group turned around to see Silver and Umbreon come down the stairs.

"Who's performance did you enjoy the most?" May asked, with a hint of suspicion.

"I actually liked Amelia's more."

That answer not only made Amelia blush but also confirmed May's suspicions.

"Thanks, Silver."

"Silver? I'm Ash."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, Ash, what are you doing here? I thought that you were in Sinnoh! Giratina, the last Pokemon, is here."

"What would a Sinnoh legendary be doing here?" Silver asked.

"Have you heard about mysterious rings showing up here?"

"Yeah...you're telling me that inside those rings are foreign legendaries?"

"Yes!"

"Well, if you're going," Serena said, "I wish you good luck."

Ash and Serena shared a quick kiss, and Ash took to the skies.

"Hey, Amelia and Silver," May said, "Why don't you guys travel with us? You guys could see what Hoenn is like."

"Sure!"

"I don't mind."

"Perfect."

Meanwhile, Umbreon was eyeing Espeon again but managed to escape from the trance again.

Meanwhile, Ash had found out that the same tear that held Palkia and Dialga held Giratina.

 _"Hello again, Ash. Let's begin."_

 **THAT NIGHT...**

The four had camped at a lake. Umbreon was sleeping with its trainer, same with Espeon and Amelia. Suddenly, Espeon got up to get a drink of water at the lake. She stared into the lake and saw a school of Tympole explore the lake with its father, Seismitoad. Umbreon quietly walked over. However, when he was about five steps away, he froze.

 _"I know you're there, Umbreon."_

Umbreon broke into a nervous sweat.

" _Why don't you join me?"_

Silently, Umbreon walked over and sat next to Espeon.

 _"So, did you enjoy the performance?"_

 _"I really did. I've never been to a performance before."_

 _"Well, most male Pokemon aren't into performances."_

 _"..."_

 _"Oh, by the way. Don't think I couldn't see you staring at me earlier."_

 _"..."_

 _"You're starting to sound like Red with all that silence."_

 _"Sorry. There's just not much to say."_

 _"I know that feeling."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"I've never seen a shiny Umbreon before."_

 _"When my trainer first saw me as a little Eevee, he thought there was something wrong with my fur, so he took it to his father for investigation. There, he explained the concept of shiny Pokemon."_

 _"Interesting."_

 _"How'd you get with Amelia?"_

Espeon stayed silent.

 _"Never mind. You don't have to tell me."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Well, I'm going back to sleep. It was nice talking to you, Umbreon."_

 _"You too."_

Espeon walked back to her trainer, and Umbreon walked back to his.

 _"That was a nice first step."_

 _"Silver?! Have you been listening?"_

 _"How could I not?"_

 _"Well, I'm glad I didn't turn into a Spinda while I was over there."_

 _"..."_

 _"She's just too beautiful. I just hope that I continue to make a good impression."_

 _"I still have to make the first step."_

 _"I forgot about you and Amelia!"_

 _"Well, there's plenty of time for that tomorrow. Good night, Silver."_

 _"Good night, Umbreon."_

Little did they know that Espeon was listening to the entire thing, and couldn't stop blushing at what Umbreon had said about her.

Meanwhile, Ash had finally caught Giratina, and was checking his Pokedex. The Sinnoh Pokedex was complete. He then found a recorded message from Dawn, who had called while he was battling Giratina.

"Ash! Cynthia's back! When you come back, you can challenge her!"

Ash put his Pokedex away, and knew that the next day, he would enter the Sinnoh League. But first, he went to sleep at a nearby Pokemon Center.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Sinnoh Master

**In Sinnoh...**

Ash had just woken up. It was 11:30 in the morning. He washed up, transferred his Sinnoh League team, and headed to the Sinnoh League. For the first time, Pikachu had actually been transferred back to Professor Oak's lab. However, he was back now, along with a new team of five Pokemon to conquer Cynthia. He approached the entrance and showed the guard his badges, and headed through the Elite Four. Personally, the Elite Four weren't really a challenge for him. Aaron was a threat with his Drapion. He flew through Bertha and Flint with his Empoleon. Finally, he beat Lucian with his Skuntank. He walked through the door leading to Cynthia, and found her sitting on the side, reading a book.

"Oh, so you've finally made it!"

She got up.

"Let's see if you can be three for three."

"I'm ready!"

"Let's hope you are. Battle, begin!"

 **In Hoenn...**

Silver had gotten up early to make breakfast. He cooked pancakes and bacon, with fresh Moomoo milk as the drink. He had also brought a fresh batch of Pokefood for May's, Serena's and Amelia's Pokemon. Umbreon was also up and running. He assisted his trainer with the making of the food. All throughout, he had been thinking about Espeon, and how their friendship would work out.

 _"Umbreon, can you take this to Espeon, please?"_

" _Sure!"_

Umbreon used Psychic to pick up the Pokemon food to take to Espeon. He laid down the Pokefood right next to where Espeon was sleeping. Meanwhile, Amelia, May, and Serena had awakened.

"Wow...I didn't know you can cook," May said, "A friend I traveled was a fantastic cook."

"It's just something I learned back home."

"Hey, Silver," Serena said, "How long have you had Umbreon?"

"All throughout my life. I met him when he was a shiny little Eevee. After my dad told me how rare shinies were, I decided to train it."

"That sounds sweet!"

Umbreon was eyeing Espeon again.

"Well, I think Umbreon seems to like Espeon," Amelia said, "Don't you think?"

"You think so?"

"As a breeder, I know when Pokemon have feelings for other Pokemon...and the same goes for people."

As Amelia eyed Silver after that last part, Silver's heart jumped to his throat. He quickly continued to set the table. Anyway, Espeon had woken up, and looked into Umbreon's red eyes. As a result, she jumped back startled. Umbreon quickly blushed.

 _"Sorry. I just came to bring you your food."_

 _"Well, thank you, and good morning."_

 _"Good morning."_

Espeon giggled.

 _"What are you blushing so much for? Are you feeling okay?"_

 _"I'm fine! I-just, um-"_ Umbreon searched frantically for a way out while Espeon silently waited.

 _"I blush a lot when I'm hungry!"_ He grabbed a plate and began to eat, despite him not being that hungry.

 _"That's an odd trait."_

Espeon then began to eat. Meanwhile, the four just finished their food. Umbreon walked over.

" _Silver, do you think you can tell me about not being an idiot in front of Espeon?"_

 _"Well, I-"_

"Wait! You can do that too?"

Amelia, Serena, and May had a shocked expression on their face as they looked at Silver.

"Do what?"

"You can communicate telepathically with your Pokemon?"

"Yeah. It's something we've been able to do ever since we were young."

"I can do that too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Watch."

 _"Espeon, can you come here, please?"_

As if on cue, Espeon walked over to Amelia. Silver heard what she was saying clearly, and so did Umbreon.

"Wow," said Serena, "I didn't know that was possible! Does it only happen if you have an unbreakable bond with your Pokemon?"

"Something like that...so, Amelia. If you have that power, does that mean you know what Umbreon said?"

"No..." Amelia lied. Even Espeon and May knew she was lying. Secretly, Umbreon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh. Well, that's cool. Maybe we should get a move on."

"I have an idea on how we can beat Lisia," May said, "Let's go to Sootopolis City and ask Wallace! Lisia's his niece!"

"We don't really have any other choice! Let's go!" Serena agreed.

The group packed up their stuff and headed to Sootopolis City.

 **In Kanto...**

"Giovanni, do you know where Silver went?"

"Yes. He's in Hoenn trying to get Amelia's attention."

Cyrus sighed.

"Typical."

"Me too. Meanwhile, I've gotten some headway on how to lure Ketchum with the girl. "

"And how do you intend on doing that?"

"You'll see."

 **In Sinnoh...**

Ash and Cynthia were down to their last Pokemon: Pikachu and Garchomp. Up to that point, it had been an intense battle. Both were worried: Cynthia was scared of losing the position she had kept for so long, Ash was scared of breaking his streak and having to go through the entire Elite Four again.

"Well, Ash. The end is in sight. Are you ready to finish this?"

"I've never been more nervous. But I'm ready. You can have the first move."

"Champion and gentleman. GARCHOMP, USE EARTHQUAKE!"

"Pikachu, jump!"

However, what Garchomp did was out of the ordinary. Garchomp actually jumped and slammed Pikachu on the ground.

"What?!"

"You see, Garchomp knows that one can jump to dodge Earthquake, so he just had to ground Pikachu before using Earthquake."

The Earthquake hit and dealt tremendous damage to Pikachu, however, Pikachu got up.

"You're Pikachu is a fighter, as usual. But let me finish this quickly. Garchomp, another EARTHQUAKE!"

"Jump, Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped again, and Garchomp met him in the air, and prepared to end it. However, Ash was ready.

"Iron Tail!"

Pikachu cut off Garchomp by sending him to the ground with an Iron Tail. Pikachu dealt a lot of damage, but Garchomp still had to land one more hit to send Ash back to the Elite Four. Cynthia was getting slightly frustrated while Ash was happy that they were still in the battle.

 _"_ GARCHOMP, END THIS WITH DRAGON TAIL!"

"Dodge!"

The battle turned into a race as Pikachu continued to avoid Garchomp's barrage of attacks.

"Keep going, Garchomp! They're getting tired!"

"Keep dodging, Pikachu!"

Pikachu continued to dodge every attack with its speed, while Garchomp was getting slightly worn out.

"LAND IT AND LET'S FINISH THIS!"

Garchomp unleashed one last barrage of Dragon Tails and missed each one. Finally, it stopped. Pikachu awaited it's trainer's command.

"No! GARCHOMP!"

"HERE'S OUR CHANCE, PIKACHU! THREE IRON TAILS!"

Pikachu rushed forward and landed three super effective Iron Tails. Garchomp was extremely low on health, but kept going.

"GARCHOMP, DRACO METEOR, NOW!" Cynthia shrieked, frantically. Ash kept calm.

The meteors started to hone in on Pikachu.

"Pikachu, remember your training for Grant! Use Draco Meteor Climb, and end it with an Iron Tail!"

"Follow him, Garchomp!"

Ash knew the second Cynthia gave this command, she made a mistake. Garchomp and Pikachu were off. Pikachu used Iron Tail to bounce from rock to rock while Garchomp jumped from each meteor. They were both starting to run out of rocks to climb, though. The last rock was enormous, and Garchomp was almost at Pikachu. The last rock was heading towards them slowly, but surely.

"NOW, GARCHOMP, DRAGON TAIL!"

"Use Iron Tail before he turns, Pikachu!"

Suddenly, Pikachu turned around and landed an Iron Tail right before Dragon Tail was prepared. Garchomp crashed into the ground, but Pikachu still had the meteor to worry about. Without instruction, Pikachu bounced out of danger with Iron Tail. Ash however, wasn't finished.

"USE IRON TAIL TO SEND THAT METEOR TO GARCHOMP!"

With one more Iron Tail, Pikachu sent the meteor to Garchomp at high speed. Garchomp was still struggling to get up.

"GARCHOMP, LOOK OUT! USE DRAGON TAIL TO SEND IT BACK!"

Garchomp was strong enough to use Dragon Tail right back at Pikachu.

"Iron Tail again!"

The meteor was again, sent back to Garchomp.

"ONE MORE DRAGON TAIL!"

"HURRY, AND USE IRON TAIL!"

Pikachu and Garchomp used their remaining strength to both attack the meteor with Iron Tail and Dragon Tail. Pikachu was pushing as hard as he could, but it was starting to give way. Garchomp was also about to give in.

"YOU CAN DO IT, PIKACHU! ONE LAST PUSH!"

"GARCHOMP, YOU TOO!"

However, the force ended up breaking the meteor completely. Garchomp and Cynthia were completely taken aback, but Ash took the opportunity to finish the battle. Pikachu landed the Iron Tail on its target, and landed, panting. Garchomp fainted.

"G-Garchomp?"

"PIKACHU, YOU DID IT! WE WON!"

"Garchomp return."

A tear slid down Cynthia's face as Pikachu and Ash hugged each other.

"Ash, come with me. It's time for you to be remembered in the Hall of Fame."

Cynthia and Ash rode the elevator and Ash placed his Pokeballs in the slots as he became the new Sinnoh champion.

 **In Hoenn...**

"Serena, it looks like you have a champion of three regions as your boyfriend now," Silver said while showing Serena the paper's headline that read, **ASH KETCHUM BECOMES SINNOH CHAMPION!**

Serena gasped, and smiled, knowing that her boyfriend had made history. Espeon and Umbreon were waiting ahead in a nearby flower patch. Espeon picked up a purple flower and put it on her head.

 _"How does this look?"_

Umbreon was tongue tied, and his heart beat faster than ever.

 _"It looks beautiful on you, Espeon."_

Espeon blushed.

 _"Thank you. So, how do you think we should put Amelia and Silver together?"_

Umbreon's eyes shot up.

 _"How do you know about that?"_

 _"I have my ways."_

 _"Well, since you know already, maybe we can use these flowers to our advantage."_

 _"I'm listening."_

 **In Sinnoh...**

Dawn and Ash stood at the train station as Ash prepared to head to his next destination.

"So, you only have three regions left! Are you going to Unova next?"

"How'd you know?"

"Just a guess."

"Thanks for your help, Dawn. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Congrats again on becoming champion."

"Tell Paul I said hi."

They hugged, and Ash boarded the train to Sinnoh. He found his seat next to Cilan this time.

"Well, if it isn't the Sinnoh champion! I heard that the battle against Garchomp was spicier than a Razz Berry."

"It sure was, Cilan," Ash said.

"It sure was."

Ash then left Sinnoh and prepared to continue his journey in Unova.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
